Winnie-the-Pooh (character)
Edward Winnie-the-Pooh Bear, or just Pooh for short, is a yellow anthropomorphic teddy bear who wears a red T-shirt. He lives under the name Sanders (that's because the name Mr. Sanders is written above his front door) in a house located in the Hundred Acre Wood. Pooh is not (as he himself admits) very intelligent, but does have good ideas sometimes. Unfortunately, he has a great difficulty communicating these to others. Pooh loves honey more than anything else. He is the main character in the books and the series and his two closest friends seem to be Piglet, and Christopher Robin, though he is also close friends with Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Kessie, Lumpy and in the my friends Tigger and Pooh TV series Darby and her dog Buster. Pooh's birthday is generally believed to be in August 21st, the same day as Christopher Milne. That is because Christopher received his teddy bear as a birthday gift, and this bear eventually inspired his father to create the character we've all come to love. However, it is nice to note that following the same logic Eeyore's birthday would be on Christmas day and we happen to know that it's not. The hyphens in Winnie the Pooh's name were part of the original storybooks, but were dropped by Disney and today the character is referred to almost exclusively without the hyphens and quite often as simply "Pooh" or "Pooh Bear." Pooh was originally voiced by Sterling Holloway, who provided his voice in the three original Pooh short films, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a 1970s Canadian Nabisco Golden Honeys cereal commercial, and the song "Winnie the Pooh for President". Hal Smith took over the role for Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons in 1981, and reprised the role in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. Jim Cummings began voicing Pooh in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, and Disney Channel's Welcome to Pooh Corner, and has provided the character's voice ever since. Description He has black eyes and a charcoal nose. He wears a red shirt and has a yellow coat of fur. It is shown he has black stitches in his back. Simple Words Pooh is a bear of very little brain and so he likes to use simple words to express his thoughts and needs others to use them to, or else he gets confused. In his words in The Tao of Pooh, "I am a Bear of Very Little Brain, and long words Bother me." Language and words have always been a concern for Pooh and were a key focus of the series The Book of Pooh. Pooh often finds the mode of his friends' speech hard to follow, including Owl, who uses many large, scholarly words and Rabbit, who likes to use his words for bossing. There is also Tigger, a malaproper who often uses words that aren't even really words at all. Though Pooh claims to be a Bear of Very Little Brain, Christopher Robin tells him that "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." Appearances Books * Winnie-the-Pooh (1926) * The House at Pooh Corner (1928) Short films (Four Storybook Classics Videos) * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966) * Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too (1974) * Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) Five Friendship Videos * Clever Little Piglet * Tigger-Iffic Tales * Three Cheers for Eeyore and Rabbit! * Pooh Wishes * Imagine That, Christopher Robin! Five Playtime Videos * Fun 'N Games * Cowboy Pooh * Pooh Party * Detective Tigger * Happy Pooh Day Five Learning Videos *Making Friends *Helping Others *Sharing and Caring *Working Together *Growing Up (only video to feature two tales) Special VHS *Frankenpooh *Spookable Pooh *Un-Valentine's Day *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too TV series * Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988-1991) * The Book of Pooh (2001-2004) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-Present) * Children in Need (2007, as the new version of the Pudsey Bear, non-canon) TV specials * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) * Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) Films * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) Sing-Along Songs *Sing A Song With Pooh Bear Video Games * Winnie the Pooh: Adventures in the Hundred Acre Wood (2000) * Tigger's Honey Hunt (2000) * Kingdom Hearts (2002) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004) * Winnie The Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure (2005) * Kingdom Hearts 2 (2005) * Kingdom Hearts: Re: Chain of Memories (2007) * Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) * Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 1.5 ReMIX (2013) * Kingdom Hearts: HD 2.5 ReMIX (2014) * Disney Magical World (2014) Songs Songs by Winnie the Pooh include: * Everything Is Right (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Forever and Ever (Pooh's Grand Adventure) * Adventure (Over the Hill, episode of The Book of Pooh) * Pooh's Lullabee (The Tigger Movie) * Rumbly in My Tumbly (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Up, Down and Touch the Ground (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Wherever You Are (Pooh's Grand Adventure) Internationally *In Arabic, Winnie the Pooh is known as ويني الدبدوب '''or '''Winnie El Dabdoob '''in English letters, which means Winnie the Teddy Bear, his first voice actor was '''Sameh El-Agha, '''he only played Pooh in ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''and ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. ''After that, all other Winnie the Pooh appearances was played by '''Nayer Nagui *In Brazil, Pooh's name used to be Ursinho-Puff (which translates as "Teddy-Puff"), but was changed to Ursinho-Pooh (which translates as "Teddy-Pooh") starting with the Brazillan dub of The Tigger Movie to make it more similar to the original name. In the Brazilian dub, Pooh's voice is performed by Marcelo Coutinho *In Flanders (Belgium) Winnie the Pooh is stylized as Winnie de Poeh. *In France, Pooh is known as Winnie L'ourson and is voiced by notable voice actor Roger Carel *In Italy, the character is still referred to as Winnie-gli-Pooh or Winnie-Pooh (and sometimes spelled as Winnie Puh). Pooh is voiced by Marco Bresciani in the Italian dubs. *In Japan, Pooh is known as クマのプーさん (Kuma no pū-san) (which translates as "Bear-of-the-Pooh") and his voice is provided by Sukekiyo Kameyama *In Denmark, Pooh is known as Peter-Plys (which translates as "Peter-Plush") and he was originally voiced by John Hahn-Petersens, currently he is voiced by Donald Andersen in the Danish dub. *In Finland, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puhin (which translates as "Teddy-Bear-Pooh"), and his voiced by Jarmo Koski. *In Sweden, Pooh is known as Nalle-Puh (which translates as "Teddy-Puh"), and he was originally voiced by Tor Isedal in the short films, and Olli Markenros until Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christohper Robin. Pooh is currently voiced by Guy de la Berg in the Swedish dub. *In Germany, Pooh was originally known as Pu-der-Bär (which translates as "Pu-the-Bear"), but in the Disney adaptions he is known as Winnie(-die-)Puuh. Pooh is voiced by Michael Rüth in the German dubs. *In Hungary, Pooh is known as Micimackó and his voice is provided by Mikó István *In Spain, Pooh is known as Peluche-Puh (which translates Teddy Puh) *In Greece, Pooh is known as Γουίνι το Αρκουδάκι (Gouíni to Arkoudáki). *In Norway, Pooh is known as Ole Brumm, and he is voiced by Ivar Nørve (who also dubbed Eeyore until in some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.) in the Norweigan dub. *In Poland, Pooh is known as Kubuś Puchatek, and he is voiced by John Kociniak in the Polish dubs. *In Czech Republic, Pooh is known as Medvídek Pú. Gallery Monster Frankenpooh searches for honey.jpg Poohprofile.jpg Winnie the Pooh KH.png DMW-Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie-The-Pooh-DMW.jpg King Pooh2.jpg Artistic-winnie-the-pooh-winnie-the-pooh.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,Winniethepooh.png Clippooh19.gif DMW2 - Pooh with Pals and Mii.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 01.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2.jpg Mii and Winnie the Pooh DF - DMW2.jpg Monster Frankenpooh searches for honey.jpg Poohprofile.jpg Meet Winnie the Pooh.jpg Winnie the Pooh Photos.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-90.png King Pooh2.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger meets Pooh Bear.jpg T-i-doubleguh-er Tigger.jpg PoohMovieIndependenceDay2011.jpg Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg 10174970 10152459017952205 6615335444220756669 n.jpg P26.jpg Cover170x170.jpeg 8ad1de44424def2bd6d65222ad533c12.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mouse Works book.jpg Tigger visits Pooh Bear and Piglet with a raining cloud.png CMYK 101042C01B 7613 WTP Walking lineup web.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82259131280.jpg 0be05c60c5fd52cc8b092b9e43f9cb55.jpg 9.-1-.jpg 9780785342823-us.jpg King tigger.jpg Hqdefault.jpg Winnie the Pooh DS - DMW2 03.jpg 43ehrgdfxusijaksn dcvi .jpg Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.20 PM.png 288889FYuMQN.jpg Wtpst.jpg Open-uri20150608-27674-1q7wj5t 5e82e0c1.jpeg Tigger is on Pooh Bear and he's looking at us.jpg Tigger and Pooh Bear 1110111.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger introducing himself to Pooh Bear.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Pooh.jpg 64eb0540d6726b1962282dec511.jpg Tigger now has the red balloon as his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh Oh Hello Red Balloon.jpg Tigger has got the red balloon.jpg Tigger can't let the red balloon be his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Red Balloon.jpg Winnie the Pooh tells Tigger the red balloon wants to stick with him.jpg 72u2jwjwwj.jpg 5bad2d635fc52dcb3c8be17e672d6115.jpg 0e031b02dcd8d22fce35d693b83cfac3.jpg Winnie the Pooh 2011 stuffed toy Pooh Bear.png Winnie the Pooh stuffed toy bear and book.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear with a honey pot on his head.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed toy bear sleeping in bed.jpg Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin's bedroom.jpg Winnie the Pooh (2011) Christopher Robin's bedroom.jpg Winnie the Pooh and friends are all stuffed animals with a basket honey pot.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear who found Eeyore's tail.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear on a stack of books to get the honey pot.jpg Winnie the Pooh is a stuffed bear on a hat with a yellow blanket honey river.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are both a stuffed bear and pig with a trap.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are stuffed animals with a wagon.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Piglet are both a stuffed bear and pig on a seasaw.jpg Piglet Kanga Eeyore and Pooh Bear are all stuffed bear donkey pig and kangaroo.jpg Winnie the Pooh has stuffing out of his tummy.jpg Pooh and piglet in a honey whirlpool by foxlover35-d8q2xn4.jpg Winnie the Pooh got one single drop of honey.jpg Bolshoj-film-pro-porosenka.jpg 1d711ef7132ba5172481ad463562104d.jpg Pooh,_Piglet,_and_Sora.jpg|Sora with Piglet and Pooh Bear Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters Category:Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh DVDs Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters